


Don Juan - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [7]
Category: Don Juan - Fandom, The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Poison, TWWF, The Cabal, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, Unwanted Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This piece was NOT chosen as canon, and Don Juan was never refictionalized - he was part of a cabal of characters who wanted to stay in our world, and who were, for the most part, ultimately granted amnesty. We were nonetheless asked to write refictionalizations for him as leverage to ensure he kept his end of the deal; the criteria was that it had to include him in his original setting, with the trope Unwanted Harem.
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554





	Don Juan - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.
> 
> This piece was NOT chosen as canon, and Don Juan was never refictionalized - he was part of a cabal of characters who wanted to stay in our world, and who were, for the most part, ultimately granted amnesty. We were nonetheless asked to write refictionalizations for him as leverage to ensure he kept his end of the deal; the criteria was that it had to include him in his original setting, with the trope Unwanted Harem.

To Don Juan's complete astonishment, the young lady burst into laughter. He reached forward across the table to clasp her hands in his. "Señorita, I understand your amazement at having attracted my attentions. Such amazement need not be so great, however; you are a woman of exceeding charm--"

She pulled her hands out of his grip and cut him off. "It's Señora, if you please. And don't trouble yourself about my 'amazement', Señor; I suspected such was your aim when you first invited me here, and I came to humour you, hoping I was wrong. I have more than my share of admirers, and I'd as soon do away with the lot."

At that moment the waiter arrived, bringing their drinks. When the young lady thanked him for his kindness, he lifted her hand in his gloved palm to kiss her fingertips. "Madame, if I can but do anything else for your favour--"

"Right now, leaving will do," she answered dryly, returning her attention to Don Juan with a pointed look as the waiter made haste to make himself scarce.

Juan countered the look with his honeyed voice. "Señora, there is no shame, no need to pretend that you do not wish for this as much, or more, than I do..."

"I am a married woman," she reminded him icily, "and you had best remember that."

The don chuckled softly. "Of course, of course. Fear not; you husband need never know, nor shall he."

"You dare... I'll have you know that I _love_ my husband. I came here hoping that your hints of a business arrangement were just that, but if you continue in this vein of talk, I shall be forced to... take steps." She fingered a crystal vial she wore at her throat, in which some clear liquid sloshed around.

Don Juan glanced with horror at the glass he had been drinking from.

The young lady sniffed at him with derision. "If I murdered every man who wooed me, I would have quite the criminal record by now, Señor." She tilted her head in speculation. "Although... it would certainly be a deterrent..."

The don bridled. "Do you know who I am, Señora?"

She blinked at him, coldly blasé. "Yes. Yes, I do. The great Don Juan,  _conquistador_ of women's hearts. What, you thought I wouldn't see through your paper-thin disguise?" She let out a short bark of a laugh. "Well, to me you're just another name on a long list of undesirable suitors. You'll have to count me out of your  _conquests_ , Señor."

Juan attempted to smile at her ingratiatingly. "I see how it is, Señora. Fear not; I am more than just one in the crowd of the hordes of men who chase you. I will spare no effort on this endeavour."

"Permit me to ask you, Señor, why so determined? Don't tell me it's  _love_ that motivates you; the scores of women you've had in so short a time disproves that easily enough."

The don inclined his head. "Very well; if you insist on putting it in such crude terms, I will admit I do not  _love_ you. But surely you know you are an attractive enough woman to excite my desires. And I have never been denied that which I want before; I don't intend to start now." He finished his drink in one swift motion, and she followed suit, standing up as she put her glass back down on the table.

"In that case, Señor," she said, fastening her coat, "I fear we have nothing left to discuss. I wish you every happiness in your... future." Her fingers fell from the vial at her throat, which now, he could see, was empty.


End file.
